


Wow You Got Hot

by elizziebeth13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizziebeth13/pseuds/elizziebeth13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's 10 year reunion, and he is excited to see everybody. Too bad he doesn't recognize them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow You Got Hot

Bucky was at the hospital when he received a text from Natasha that read, “I know you don’t check your facebook, but you have been invited to our ten year reunion. You are going. No getting out of it like the 5 year reunion.”

Natasha and Clint were really the only people that Bucky had kept in touch with from high school. He knew a little bit about everybody else from social media and a sporadic email from one of his family members. Although, as far as he knew, Natasha was still talking to everybody in their friend group. She still felt close enough to them to invite everyone to her wedding.

Bucky used the last few minutes that he had before the kids showed up to send Natasha a quick text back. “Fine I’ll come. But I am not wearing a suit.” He hit send and waited a second before typing something else. “And if I am remembering correctly, I didn’t come to the last reunion because I was in the hospital getting MY ARM CUT OFF”

Weirdly enough, that was the last time he had seen Tony Stark too. Bucky’s prosthetic was made by his technology company and since he used to be very close friends with Tony, he had gotten into the trial for the cybernetic prosthesis. Now Bucky spent his weekends teaching kids at the local hospital how to use their prosthesis and counseling amputees and their families.

* * *

 

Bucky’s time at high school was relatively average. The only really outstanding thing about it was his extremely eclectic group of friends. Bucky himself wasn’t particularly unpopular. He laid low, so nobody bothered him, but he never really had a shot at prom king either.

His friend group spanned the entire spectrum of high school popularity. He had met all star athlete Thor when he was in 5th grade. At the time, he didn’t realize that he was befriending the person who would eventually become the coolest guy in the entire district.

He wasn’t even sure when he met Tony Stark. The guy was always part of a really rich family, and for some reason, he wanted to be a part of Bucky’s friend group. A rich, future MIT student could have been far more popular. Stark also brought along his best friend. A genius who was 2 years younger than them, but only one grade behind them. Bruce Banner was a weird dude, but he was the only reason Bucky got a passable A.P. Calc grade.

Natasha and her maybe boyfriend Clint joined their friend group around the same time as Tony Stark. Clint had introduced them to Wanda and Pietro, a pair of twins in Bruce’s grade. Bucky had taken it upon himself to befriend the dude who stole his phone back from Rumlow, so that is how he met future criminal mastermind, Scott Lang.

The person who everybody seemed to like though was Steve Rogers. Steve was the smallest person in the group but he had the biggest personality. People who knew him either liked him, or had punched him in the face; there was really no in between. He and Bucky had actually known each other their entire lives; their moms were best friends. But Bucky and Steve really did not become friends until middle school. Steve brought along his next door neighbor Sam, who quickly became their certified Mom Friend.

This strange group of friends well known across the high school for a number of reasons. Bucky had tried his hardest to keep in touch with all of them, but it was hard when he was across the country, and even worse when he was working overseas. The only reason that he hadn’t lost touch with Natasha was the fact that she was much more aggressive about ensuring that she still talked to everybody at least once a month.     

* * *

 

Bucky patted the last child to file out of the room on the top of the head before checking his phone one more time. He had another text from Natasha. “As if I am worried about how you will dress. You tend to look halfway decent when you don’t even try, I am more worried about Clint wearing sweats.”

Bucky laughed. He waved to everybody as he exited the hospital, choosing to call Natasha while he walked back to his apartment. She picked up on the first ring and only said, “He refuses to even wear jeans!”

“Tash, the man proposed to you at a five star restaurant, while wearing a tank top. I’m surprised that you got him to agree to wearing real pants to your wedding.”

She laughed. “Well he knows I would kill him if he ruined our wedding. Plus I told him that if he didn’t wear the suit you would be better looking than him. He really doesn’t want to be upstaged by his best man.”

Bucky turned onto his street, saying hello to the kids that he recognized from his building. “Do you know if everyone is gonna be there?”

“They are, well everyone who was in our grade. But don’t worry, everybody will be at the wedding.”

“So when is it.” Bucky had finally gotten into his apartment. He was looking for a pen and paper so he could write everything down.

“It is Friday the 28th, at the high school.”

“Thanks Tash. Tell Clint that I’ll see him at the tux fitting next week.”

“Will do. Have a good day.” she hung up on him, causing him to grin. She always had to have the last word.

* * *

 

The reunion came much faster than he anticipated. He was still trying to decide if he should wear his hair down, or pulled back into a ponytail when Natasha texted him to get his ass to the school. He walked out of his bedroom, deciding to pull his hair into a low ponytail. He checked himself in the mirror one more time.

He looked at his prosthetic for a second, before deciding that it did look cool and that he could get away with a short sleeved shirt.

When Bucky arrived at the school, the reunion was in full swing. The music was just soft enough to allow for decent conversation and people were seeming to have a good time. He put on a name tag that said, “Hello my name is James “Bucky’ Barnes”

The first person that Bucky had noticed was Sam. He was talking to a couple of people that Bucky remembered from the jazz band, and a very tall, attractive man that Bucky didn’t recognize. He could have been a plus one, but as far as Bucky knew, Sam was straight as an arrow.   

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts when Clint and Natasha ambushed him. “Bucky,” Clint whined, “you said you weren’t gonna wear a suit”

Bucky looked down at the clothing that he was wearing. “I am wearing black jeans, a white t shirt, and a vest. I have owned these sneakers since college. In what universe does this qualify as a suit?”

“You look like you are going to prom man.” Clint had actually gone for dark wash jeans too, but he paired it with a purple tank top. Bucky was pretty sure that was the same outfit that he had worn when he proposed to Natasha.

“Come on,” Natasha said, grabbing Bucky and pulling him to the other side of the gym, “We got a table with Scott and Tony. You have to meet Tony’s girlfriend. She doesn’t look like she wants to strangle him, at all.”

Scott was the first person to notice Bucky! “Yo! Buck, cool metal arm. How have you been.”

“I’m doing well.”

“That’s great man. We were just talking about what we have done with our lives in the past decade… Oh wait you haven’t met Pepper yet.” he pointed over to the redhead that was sitting next to Tony, “Pepper, this is Bucky.”

She smiled at him and extended her hand, “I’ve heard many good things about you.”

“All lies,” Bucky laughed, “So what do you do?”

“I am the active CEO of Stark tech.”

Bucky smiled at her, “Wow, I can’t believe that Tony lets you boss him around. He wouldn’t even let Sam tell him where to put the band equipment.”

She chuckled at that. Scott took the opportunity to ask Bucky what he was doing. “I’m a freelance translator, for events and international business. Finally putting my 13 languages to use.”

Scott nodded with an impressed look on his face. “That’s great. Although I think I have won the ‘turn your high school passion into a career’ game, because I work for a security company testing their products.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Of course you would figure out how to turn crime into a living. Buckster, have you seen everybody else yet?”

“No, I mean I saw Sam across the room, but I haven’t even seen Steve or Thor.”

Tony looked around for a moment, “I don’t think Steve has left Sam’s side, you might have just missed him. Thor is a history teacher at another high school. He said he would be late because he was going to help them set up for a dance or something.”

Bucky loved getting to see everybody again. He was actually quite surprised to learn that everybody lived within a 30 minute train ride of his home. He had learned that Pietro was going to be in the olympics this summer, that Wanda was an SFX artist in Hollywood, and that Bruce actually worked with Tony

“Did any of you hear that Steve has his own comic book?” Scott asked, “My daughter reads it. It’s about a guy who keeps accidentally saving the world on his quest to be evil.”

Bucky perked up at talk of Steve he still hadn’t seen him yet that night. He had seen Sam walking around and talking to the band kids, with the attractive man by his side the entire night. Bucky had even talked with him a little bit on his way to the bathroom. “My sister sent me the ones about the team of superheroes with useless superpowers.”

“My students love that comic book!” Bucky would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned to see Thor, still gigantic, standing beside a small brunette. He pulled Bucky into one of the tightest hugs that he had ever been a part of. “It is so good to see you guys.” He gestured to the woman next to him. “This is my girlfriend Jane. She is a rocket scientist. Where are Steven and Sam?”

Tony looked around and pointed Sam and the attractive man. Thor waved and yelled, “Steven! Sam!”

Both Sam and the attractive man turned at Thor’s outburst. Bucky was confused at why the attractive man turned. They both walked over, giving Bucky a chance to get a better look at the blond. He was definitely taller than Bucky, and he had a jawline that looked like it could cut diamonds. He pulled Thor into a hug before turning towards everybody else. His eyes lit up when they landed on Bucky. “Hi Buck! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Hearing his voice is what made it click for him.

“Steve… Hi,” he offered as he got pulled into his second overly tight hug of the night. When he pulled away he really looked at Steve. “Wow… you look…”

Steve blushed, and in that moment, he looked exactly the same as he had when Bucky tried to give him flirting advice sophomore year. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah I know.”

“I barely recognized you,” Bucky said, and before he could stop himself he added, “I mean, holy shit you got hot.”

Steve burst out laughing, and the blush on his face spread down to his neck. “Thanks buddy.”

Their group got along just like old times. Because they all lived relatively close to each other, Thor suggested that they go out to dinner as a group to catch up even more. They continued to laugh at Scott’s funny work stories, and everybody seemed very interested in Bucky’s prosthetic.

“Drunk driver T-boned my cab. It could have gone a lot worse. But this thing is awesome, and I can still use it for sign language, which is pretty great.” he moved the hand around to sign the sentence to Clint, who nodded in approval.

Slowly people started to move around to talk to other groups of people. Thor wanted to introduce Jane to Darcy, an acquaintance that he believed she would get along with quite nicely. Clint wanted to brag to Brock that he and Natasha did actually end up together. Scott, wanted to introduce Tony to a couple of his old friends. Sam took the opportunity to talk to the only other person who actually played bassoon in the band.

For the first time all night, Steve and Bucky were left alone. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you Stevie!”

He grinned, “Don’t worry about it you aren’t the only one. Although I will say that you are the only person who said that I got hot. Even Darcy didn’t go that far.”

Bucky blushed a little bit, “Sorry about that. I was so caught off guard. You are taller than me Steve. Taller than me!”

“I do know how attractive you find that Buck. But I never got to return the compliment. That long hair is really working for you. I would love to see it down some time.” He winked, and Bucky had to process the fact that not only did his body grow, but his game did too. “Buck, you want to dance? If I remember correctly this used to be one of your favorite songs.”

Bucky groaned when he recognized the old Blink-182 song. “All the Small Things” had been played at their prom, but it’s lack of popularity, and Bucky’s newfound maturity made it seem so tacky now. Steve and him had danced to this song at prom too, although that was probably much more innocent than this dance was going to be.

Bucky and Steve enjoyed their dance, and coffee the next day, and dinner the day after that. Their group had actually made plans to meet for dinner. Tony decided to host a pizza night with everybody including Rhodey, one of Tony’s newer friends, Bruce, Pietro, and Wanda, who was in town to visit her brother, a few weeks after the reunion.

When Bucky and Steve walked out of the elevator hand in hand, the biggest reaction was Clint asking, “So this means neither of you need a plus one to the wedding right?”        

**Author's Note:**

> I might write oneshots about their time in high school in this verse if I feel inspired.


End file.
